fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Marie Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Anne Marie was sitting on the couch. Her father Proteus was very angry at her because she got suspended from Clearwater Preschool for three days. "Anne Marie, how dare you get suspended from preschool for three days?" Proteus scolded, wagging his finger at her. Anne Marie glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Matthew Bumford kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Proteus. "Who cares?" said Anne Marie. "That's it!" shouted Proteus. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Anne Marie snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Proteus warned. But Anne Marie didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Proteus. "No!" Anne Marie yelled, "I hate you!" Proteus was now furious! "Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the carnival!" It was Boo Boo Bear's turn to be mad at his sister. "Anne Marie, listen to your daddy!" he said wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from preschool for three days!" "Boo Boo, why do you always have to be so bossy?" snapped Anne Marie angrily. "I'm getting Warren right now!" And he ran off to get Warren T. Rat. Warren T. Rat angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Anne Marie, I heard you got suspended from Clearwater Preschool for three days for giving Matthew Bumford a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Anne Marie became very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus, Boo Boo and Warren and told them, "You guys are as evil as Mr. Carface!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her pet dogs Charlie Barkin and Itchy are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. Category:Banned From School